Trunks,Goten,and the Gundam Pilots?
by ChibiChelsey
Summary: What Would happen if Goten and Trunks somehow wound up in the year AC195
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing,Dragon Ball Z,or Twister So please do not sue me :(  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks,Goten,and the Gundam Pilots?  
  
  
  
One day Goten and Trunks were down in Bulma's lab just looking around.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks, What is that?" Goten asked pointing to a weird looking machine.  
  
  
"That is my mom's time machine;she wants to go through time or something." Trunks said.  
  
  
"oh, do you think we could go in it?"   
  
  
  
"Well I see no reason not to." Trunks said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"Alright; Hey Trunks?"  
  
  
"huh?"  
  
  
  
"After we see what's in this thing can we play Twister?"  
  
  
"yes we can play AGAIN"  
  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!"  
  
  
"Shut up Goten; Do you want to get caught?"  
  
  
"no sorry Trunks"  
  
  
Goten and Trunks Climb in the Time Machine.  
  
  
"Hey Trunks, What does this button do?"Goten asked with curiosity in his voice.  
  
  
"I think that is the button to set which part of time like b.c. or a.d."  
  
  
"Oh, What's A.C."  
  
  
"A.C. got me"  
  
  
"Trunks, Pwease can we take a trip to A.C. Just to see what it is?"  
  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
  
"PWEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP"  
  
  
"Just for 5 minutes so we don't get into trouble"  
  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
  
"Pick your favorite number, Goten."  
  
  
"195"   
  
  
Trunks started up the machine and they were off towards the biggest adventure of their lives.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How do you like???? I will continue if I get 5 reviews. :) I don't know if 195 is goten's favorite number.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. At the Brief's house....

  
Trunks,Goten,and the Gundam Pilots???  
  
Chap.2 Sorry that i took to long. Darn writers block! Sorry that this is so short but the 3rd chapt.  
Should be up in a couple of days. :) so just hold tight.  
  
Disclaimer:Do i really have to put this on? Oh well I do not own any of the characters i use in here so please   
don't sue me.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the Brief Residents  
  
"Trunks it is time for Goten to go home."Bulma yelled upstairs.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma said while walking upstairs. After 5 minutes she walked in to an empty room.  
  
"Now where did those boys run off to?"  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
"Well i have searched every place except the gravity room and the lab. I guess I'll see if Vegeta conned (sp?)  
them into training with him."  
  
"Vegeta are you there?"  
  
"Yes, woman now what do you want?" Vegeta said with a snarl.  
  
"Are Trunks and Goten here?"  
  
"NO! Brat and Brattier aren't here NOW GO AWAY!!" with that Vegeta slammed the door shut.  
  
"Well, Jeesh Ok, anyway, that leaves the lab. UH-OH!" Bulma ran as fast as she could to her lab to find the door unlocked.  
  
"Trunks? Goten? where are you?"  
  
Just then Bulma noticed something missing "OH-NO!"  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
So how do u like??? Like i said chapt three should be up in the next couple of days. So look for it   
  
ps. I used to be trunksgirl but i changed it to Insane_One. :) 


	3. In The Time Machine

Author's Notes: (1) I am very very very sorry for not getting this up! I said a couple days, but that turned out to be months! I will write the next part and get it up ASAP I promise! (2) Thank you to all of you who reviewed this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They are the works of their respective writers/ artists. So please don't sue me!  
  
Meanwhile In the Time Machine.  
  
Goten and Trunks have been in the time machine for a good 5 hours now and Goten was getting sick of it.  
  
"Trunks? How much longer??" He asked the other boy.  
  
After 5 minutes without a response Goten started to shake the poor boy senseless.  
  
"Trunks! Wake Up!" He yelled in to Trunks's ear.  
  
"huh what? I was sleeping pretty good." He said very sleepily.  
  
"How much longer until we there? I'm bored!"  
  
"We are entering it now. So stop your complaining!"  
  
When they entered the dimension they were amazed! All the floating objects in space. It was beautiful! While they were trying to get to one those things their time machine was hit with a blast.  
  
"Goten grab a space suit!" Trunks yelled very quickly.  
  
" Why?" he asked puzzled.  
  
" Because you baka we were just hit! C'mon we have to get out before it plummets to that thing!"  
  
"Ok. Ok Trunks!"  
  
The two boys both jump from the time machine and Trunks pushes the button to change it into a capsule. He quickly put it away. They looked at whatever it was that shot them down. There was a huge machine-like thing. The machine was firing where they were supposed to land.  
  
"Goten look that's what shot us down. Let's attack it!" Trunks said through the communicator in his helmet.  
  
"Ok!" Goten replied finally excited to see a little bit of action.  
  
Goten and Trunks started to attack and release their anger on these things. It took them nearly a half an hour just to obliterate them all! They had two people just staring at them in disbelief. When those people did finally regain their composure the battle was almost over. When the battle finally was over Trunks and Goten saw them and was about to attack them, but this time the machine spoke.  
  
"Hello, We don't want to fight you." It said.  
  
"You can talk?" They both said in unison.  
  
Then the machine opened up to reveal a teenager who looked about fifteen or sixteen. He had straw colored hair and sapphire eyes. Then the other machine opened to reveal what looked like a man with a braid and also blue eyes.  
  
"Your human?" Goten was the first to speak.  
  
"Why yes we are." The boy with the lighter hair answered.  
  
"But are you human?" The other boy asked.  
  
"No we're half human and half saijan," The boy with the pointy hair answered.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" The blond boy asked.  
  
"We were trained. Umm what's your name?" Trunks answered.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and my friend here is Duo Maxwell." The sapphire eyed boy answered.  
  
"Yeah and don't you forget it! So what are your names?" the other one asked.  
  
"I'm Goten and this is Trunks." The black eyed boy answered.  
  
At the mention of "Trunks" Duo burst out laughing! He laughed until he cried. When Duo finally stopped he asked trunks whether or not he got made fun of and Trunks answered yes. While this was going on Quatre was using his mind and thinking.  
  
"Goten, Trunks we have proposal for you."  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? What is the Proposal? Do you know (probably only b/c I don't know) Please Review otherwise I won't know whether to continue or not! I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer too make up for how long since I updated! Like it says in my info I'm trying to update all my stories before thanksgiving! 


End file.
